


Bitchy Princess

by Perxita



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bitchy, Blow Jobs, Fingerfucking, Fluff, M/M, sex with a little plot, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perxita/pseuds/Perxita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Jackson's first time.<br/>What thoughts go through Jackson's head.<br/>And a morning surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitchy Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for all the several errors.  
> I have no time found to translate the story and did it quickly now.  
> If I have more time in a few days I look once again and improve what I see.
> 
> I really hope it's understandable.  
> Somehow I'm not completely satisfied, especially with the end.  
> But I did not want to wait you longer.

"Stiles, finally do it." Jackson groaned tortured. 

His boyfriend leaned far forward, one of these old guns at the ready and visirte his target. That wouldn’t be all that bad if his jeans wouldn’t be skin tight over his butt. Jackson could hardly take his eyes from him. 

"This is my last shot, I will shoot you something nice. So be quiet." Muttered Stiles.

The wolf oftly sighed.

The idea with the fair came from Stiles. Jackson don’t know wich number of date it was. After the twentieth he had stopped counting. In principle, it didn’t matter, because he knew he would never date again someone other. At least when it came after him.  
The more time he spent with Stiles the more secure it is, Stiles was his mate.  
And the more time they spent together the closer was their band

They all thought, they would fuck like rabbits for months.  
The truth was that there was not more than handjobs and some blowjobs yet.  
Not that Jackson didn’t want it.  
God he jerked every night he spent alone in bed, his fingers deep in his ass and Stiles name on his lips.  
Every time they met, with every fiber of his body he wanted Stiles.  
But he had already sworn in London, he wanted to take it slow.  
Finally, they had their whole life and he wanted that they know themselve properly better. With no one Jackson was able to talk as openly as with Stiles, with him he felt so secure.  
Of course, he had also opened to Lydia, had shown her his weaknesses. Nevertheless, he played a role. The role of the perfect boyfriend.  
At first he had tried it Stiles too. Until suddenly he freaked out and yelled at him they wouldn’t be in a fucking Disney movie and he wasn’t the fucking princess.  
Since then, Jackson called him when they were alone princess. Simply just to annoy Stiles.

Despite everything, they were both teenagers. What meant their body was flooded with hormones and the sight of Stiles butt helped no piece. Jackson felt his jeans became tighter.

"Do you like him?" 

Stiles was holding in his arms a huge, fluffy teddy bear with red bow around his neck. 

"He's for you." Grinned Stiles. 

"You really are impossible." Muttered Jackson and shook laughed his head. 

"You love me anyway." Grinned the other even wider.

God how much he loved this idiots.  
There wasn’t a minute in which he wasn’t thinking of him.  
No moment in which he couldn’t lose himself in this honey-colored eyes.  
No moment in which he didn’t think what those lips could do.  
When he was in bed he thought of their common future. He often felt like a pubescent girl who fantasized about her dream man.  
It was silly.  
It wasn’t him.  
But he could not fight it

..  
"Yes I love you." 

He embraced Stiles waist and kissed him softly on the mouth. 

"And I love you even more when we go home now. Pizza and a movie would be just the thing.”

Neither the one nor the other were really important, Jackson just wanted to cuddle with Stiles on the couch. 

"Oh, well. Today my Dad is with Peter." 

Suggestively Stiles was playing his eyebrows. 

"Oh yeah? Want to tell me something special?"

Jackson buried his nose deep in hollow of Stiles neck. Of course he knew what his boyfriend meant. Although he had not said anything but Jackson felt he wanted slowly more.  
Maybe tonight was the night.

"No, not really. We only have an evening to ourselves."

Most of the time they spent with the pack or with their parents. At first it was strange, but Jackson's parents loved Stiles and mentioned again and again how much he did well to Jackson. The first meetings with the sheriff and especially with the Sheriff and Peter were very tense. After a long, painful conversation everything had relaxed.  
A few days after that conversation Stiles found a stockpack of condoms on the kitchen table with a notice "Just to be safe.". Stiles placed the package on his dads the bed with the message "earplugs would be appropriate" .

"Let's go get pizza and then go to your." Jackson says.

"OK." 

Stiles kissed him again lovingly before they went to the car.

 

****************************************

 

When they parked in the driveway, the sheriff came out of the house. 

"Well guys you've had fun?" 

"Jap." 

While Stiles balanced the pizza packs he eagerly nodded his head.

"I see you've found a new friend." Laughed the sheriff when he saw Jackson with the Teddy. 

"I shot him for Jackson." Stiles said proudly. 

Amused lifted the sheriff his eyebrows.

"I better say nothing that." 

"Better not." Confirmed Jackson and rolled his eyes a bit.

"That he is not so lonely when he is not allowed to sleep with me. He's such a cuddle monster."

Now the sheriff could not control and burst out laughing. 

"God guys I really don’t want to know what you are doing when you are alone." 

"Less than Peter and you," snorted Stiles. 

"We have apologized and we try not to be too loud." The sheriff grinned broadly. 

Since Peter and he were a pair, he seemed much more relaxed. Jackson knew that Stiles is pleased for his father. More than that, he was glad to see how solved and happy John was. Only sometimes he really seemed to be annoyed. 

"Come on Jackson the pizza get cold." Grumbled the youngest.

"Have a good evening sheriff." He said and followed Stilesm into the house.

The frustrated snort was just too sweet. The Teddy landed on the couch, Jackson hugged his boyfriend from behind and gently kissed his neck. 

"Are we watching the movie down here or in your room?" 

That wasn’t really the question, more if Stiles would rather watch a movie or rather make out. At ninety-nine percent Jackson knew the answer. And the sudden flush that rose in Stiles's face said it all. 

"Then let us go up." Jackson murmured softly.

"I didn’t said anything yet." Protested Stiles.

"No, but I can smell it." 

When his friend was excited he smelled more irresistible. 

"What we do with the pizza?" 

"As if you wouldn’t eat it cold." 

Jackson took off the boxes and put them on the dining table. 

"What are you doing Jacks?" Alarmed the other looked at him. 

"Well I was with my boyfriend at the fair ..." 

He slowly walked up to Stiles. 

"We have the house all to ourselves ..." 

He gently cover his waist. 

"We are both teenagers ...." 

He had to raise his head slightly to kiss Stiles. 

"I can think of many things that we can do ..."

With a quick movement he lifted the other, instinctively Stiles wrapped his legs around Jackson's body. 

"For that my princess must be naked and in her bedt." 

Before Stiles could react Jackson was with him on the stairs.  
But then he started to punch him, jerked back and forth in order to get rid of Jackson, which made the blond Wolf just laugh amused. 

"Let me down Jackson!" 

The door to Stiles room flew open. 

"Let go of me and maybe than I am ...." 

With a passionate kiss Jackson sealed the mouth of his boyfriend. It took a few moments until Stiles literally melted in his arms and completely gave in the kiss.

An eternity seemed to pass before they catch both helplessly for air. Somehow Jackson had managed to place them both on the bed. Their legs were tightly intertwined, hands roamed aimlessly over the other body, clothes were dragged and pulled. 

"Off," Stiles gasped breathlessly.

Stiles never gave orders, he never asked anything from Jackson.  
But Jackson felt the desire to do everything his boyfriend wanted.  
To do everything to make him happy.  
For sure it was because of his wolf, wich everytime lay on his back full of delight and act like a puppy when Stiles was near.  
The desire to please his mate in all circumstances was so overpowering that Jackson was sometimes ashamed of it. Never before he had this desire, not even with Lydia.  
He realized that it was not only his wolf.  
It was so simple and easy.  
It was as if Jackson had finally found its center.  
It was such a overwhelmed natural feeling to do something good for Stiles that he could not get enough of it.

With trembling fingers he helped Stiles out of his clothes. First the shirt, then the jeans, shoes, socks until he only lay in shorts before him. 

"You're so beautiful." Jackson muttered lost.

Gently his fingertips drove over the light skin combined a mole to the next. The dark nipples drew together under his touch. They were particularly sensitive that Jackson had already found out. With his tongue he circled them alternately, sucked them in his mouth, nibbled until Stiles reared up at him with a loud groan. Fingers buried in his hair and pushed him determinative further south.

"Jacks please .... please ...." Stiles pleaded breathlessly.

With his lips he left a wet trail on the skin, working from the chest above the navel to the inside of the thighs. Again and again he slipped inadvertently the fabric of the shorts wich in the meantime bulged up hard. His nose nudged gently against the bulge.  
God Stiles smelled so good!  
Deeply, he pressed his nose in the scent, into the hard flesh.

Of course, Stiles always smelled good for him. Especially when he hadn’t showered, when no synthetic perfume overlaid his own, very individual scent. But he couldn’t Stiles ban from the shower and that's why he loved it especially if he could press his nose into Stiles armpits or even between his legs. There, the scent was usually at its purest, most genuine and Jackson could not get enough of it.  
Almost immediately, he was more than a little aroused, his body was under tension!

"More Jacks ... more. I know you love it to sniff me, but now I need more."

Stiles long fingers slid the fabric impatiently down.  
Immediately jumped the hard piece of meat from his prison, the tip glistened treacherously. Slowly licked Jackson once over it.

"Jaaaacksoooon," Stiles groaned annoyed. 

"Did my princess like that?" The blond asked with a grin. 

The hands in his hair pulling him somewhat roughly over the hard cock. With a groan Stiles facilitating shoved into Jacksons mouth

.Yes maybe it was not gentle, maybe it was not romantic or what little girls imagined when two boys were in bed together. But Jackson wanted it just like that. He loved it when Stiles took what he wanted. In the end he was physically superior to his boyfriend, they both know that. If he wanted to, if he really wanted it then he could liberate from the confines wich triggered a gag reflex, from the tight grip in his hair and from the push forward of the hips.  
But he wouldn’t.  
With a fast rhythm he let his head slide up and down.  
Until Stiles loosed his hands were from him, until he could decide what he want to do.  
At the end Stiles let him always a free hand. At the end he give in in Jacksons touches.  
Low murmur, sighing, groan came through to Jackson. He had heard it so many times, but he couldn’t get enough of it.

Stiles thighs were trembling with tension, a sure sign that it wouldn’t last long. But today Jackson wanted more. With a final wet blopp he broke away from Stiles. 

"Jacks what's wrong? Did I hurt you? Was it too hard?" 

Totally confused Stiles looked at him.

Without a word he shook his head and took off his shirt, then his pants, and the remaining clothes until he was sitting between Stiles naked legs. 

"Come here, Jacks. I'll help you with your little problem." Stiles said, grinning and lured him with his index finger. 

It would be so easy now to let Stiles wank or blow him. So simple and familiar. But Jackson finally wanted more.  
Silently he took from the bedside drawer lube and a condom. Without saying anything he put it next to Stiles. 

"Jackson!" 

Startled his boyfriend looked at him.

"Do not say that you do not want." Muttered Jackson.

"Yes, yes! God how much I want it," he moaned and spread his legs wider. 

With a trembling hand he took the lube and let drop it on his fingers. The fingertips circled the tight muscle which lay invitingly before him.  
That was so wrong.  
That was not like Jackson had imagined it.  
Of course he wanted to fuck Stiles, but now he wanted something else.  
He finally wanted entirely give in his wolf.  
He wanted to offer himself totally to Stiles.

Yes, yes, Derek was his Alpha, but with Stiles it was different.  
This get deeper, it was more.  
Alphas could come and go, Stiles would remain.  
None would ever get closer, none he would trust more, Stiles would always be his one and only!

He certainly had not become soft. Definitely not!  
With the wolf came not only strength and power. His whole understanding of family had been turned upside down. It took time to put this two sides together.  
Of course, he was still the arrogant asshole which many thought he was. On the other hand, he had finally realized how much his parents loved him, that he had true friends on whom he could count and he had Stiles.  
Even though he would never admit it, just the thought of Stiles broke in him a warm, soft, pink storm flood. Honestly, he was not sure if it was just the wolf in him. The only which he was sure was the fact that he would do everything so Stiles was fine  
He hadn’t become soft.  
It did not matter if he showed this side only one human.  
It did not matter if his friends knew it.  
It did not matter that his parents happily smiled every time they saw them.  
He could still be an asshole to all the other people. No one could forbid him that!

With a firm grip he cupped Stiles wrist and pulled it away from his body. The sight of what he saw was breathtaking.

"Jacks? Jacks?" 

The worried voice of Stiles pulled him from his thoughts. 

"That ... that .... I want you to … ." stuttered Jackson. 

"You want me to fuck you?" Echoed Stiles. 

"If it makes you not too much trouble." Growled the wolf. 

A wide grin spread across Stiles face and he shook his head slightly. With an unexpected elegance, he sat up, his fingers brushed feather-light across the blond cheek. 

"For you I would do anything. Surely you know that." 

It was just a soppy phrase, but Jackson knew that Stiles meant every word.  
He silently nodded 

"You're sure?" Stiles wanted to know again.

And Jackson felt himself transformed inwardly in a little girl.  
Of course, he had sex with Lydia, wonderful, stunning, sensational sex. Well, even with Stiles he had already done a lot, but it was not the same. That would be the very last step. They would for the first time be completely one.  
Jackson felt an unfamiliar panic rising in him. A small but not so insignificant fact become clear to him and he hated Derek and Peter for that they hadn’t warned him.  
In his mind, in his heart, it had long been clear was the only person with whom he wanted to spend his life was Stiles. For him, there would never be another.  
But if they now were sleeping together, when they now for the first time have sex. Right then they were physically connected.  
His heart belonged to Stiles, but until now Jackson would still have the opportunity to find at least physically satisfaction with someone else. In a few moments he would be completely tied up with this human and then there was no looking back for him.

"Yes, I ... I .... I want you to sleep with me. I want you to fuck me. I want you to love me ...", it broke out of him. 

"Please Stiles I want it for so long." 

"God Jackson."

Impetuous Stiles pulled him closer, their mouths clashed fiercely together. But Jackson didn’t mind, he let himself fall completely into the breathtaking kiss. Weak-willed he was put on the bed again. While they kissed, he felt Stiles hand on his cock, up and down, up and down, until he moaned helplessly into the kiss. The long fingers looked for a way over his balls between his thighs. He willingly opened his legs wide, and then he felt the still damp fingers glide over his entrance. It was so familiar and yet so strange. Cautiously foreign fingers looked for a way and Jackson could not resist the urge to come towards.

"Jacks." Came it rough from Stiles.

He buried his face in Jackson's neck pit while he pushed his finger slowly deeper and deeper. Not only for Jackson it was a strange feeling. Certainly Stiles had already tried it self, but push for the first time his finger into someone else was something different.  
The finger groped insecure further and further. In that moment Stiles apparently completely forgott his boyfriends super powers  
.  
"More style! More!" Jackson reconciled impatient.

"You ... you're so tight, I do not want to hurt you." Came the reply pressed.

"Even if you were to shove your cock in ... fuck ... I'm a werewolf ... that cures in seconds ...."

Without answering, Stiles slide two fingers in him. At first, Jackson pressed his jaw firmly together until his muscles relaxed and got used to the new situation. 

"When it's your turn, I hope that you take more time."  
"I'll never hurt you again Stiles .... never again."

It was hard to concentrate for Jackson.  
Yes, he had been fingered himselfe. But that was Stiles fingers in him. That was Stiles hard dick of rubbing on him. That was Stiles who breathing heavily in his ear.  
And then Stiles grazed his prostate. There were no stars that he saw no explosions or lava that flowed through his veins. It was more as if Stiles found a place that made his whole body vibrate, the sprouting lust increased, which makes it even harder to think clearly. Seeking support he pushed his way closer to his boyfriend, rubbed shameless against him, spread his legs wider, his head had fallen into his neck and unnaturally sounds crawled out of his throat.  
Why would he ever want someone else if he could have that?

"Jacks?" 

The voice was far away. He feels a hand around his cock wich jerked him. The double-contact managed to bring him to orgasm almost in seconds. 

"God Jack you're so beautiful ... so .... so ... "

Stiles rubbed his hard cock frantically against his thigh. Fuck that was not what he wanted!

"Stop being so soppy Stiles," he growled backed by a groan. 

"I'm not a little girl! I want you to finally fuck me! "

Suddenly Stiles paused, with his one arm he leaned away and straightened up a bit. With a grin he looked at Jackson.

"You're my little princess. You're my bitchy little princess. "

He gently pressed Jackson a kiss on the lips.

"Do you think I do not know how you act, hmm? "

Tenderly, he bit into his neck.

"Do you think I do not feel it?"

Small kisses covering his sternum.

"You let everyone believe you're still the same asshole like in the past. You are cocky, you're arrogant, you're overbearing .... "

Delicately he bit into his nipples.

"And our friends you let believe that you are the cool boyfriend who reads every request from my eyes because you love me so much."

Stiles looked into his eyes, his grin turned into a warm, soft smile.

"But I know ... I know it."

Jackson's heart began to race, wild and impetuous.

"I can see behind your many masks, I see you Jacks."

The fingers in his body pressed against these inconspicuous gland and Jackson had to gasp for air.

"And here in my bed you're my little princess Jacks. You are totally mine, forever Jackson, as I always will be yours. "

Again, a tender kiss on swollen lips.

"This is my first time Jacks and if I want it to be cheesy then I may." 

Another kiss. 

"And if I will let you come just with my fingers, then I may." 

The fingers traced small circles, the pressures rose more and more. Groaning pushed Jackson towards them. 

"I dare it because you love what I'm doing Jacks. You love it when I let you forget all the other things. You love to just be you, with me you can do it "

The fingers slowly began to slide in and out, while they gently spread Jackson. Whenever they pushed they met exactly the right point. Again and again, faster and faster. Jackson clawed at the sheets among themselves.  
Every word Stiles had said was true.  
Every damn word!  
His body was like wax in his boyfriend's fingers and he would let him do anything. The only thing that was important, the only thing that would always be important was that they were together.

"Outside you're welcome to the big, bad, jealous, sheltered Wolf Jacks. But here ... "

Stiles pressed himself back against his body, his mouth close to Jackson's ear.

"Here you are my princess."

This one little word made Jackson moan.

"Come for me ... Jackson"

Stiles began to jerk him again.

"Come for me Jacks ..."

Unstoppable his orgasm was formed. Ultimately he let himself fall completely in Stiles arms.

"Come for me my little princess."

The last words were only breathed, but they were what Jackson took over the edge.  
Hot and fierce, he spilled out between the two of them. 

"I love you so much Jackson." Stiles whispered rough. 

The finger broke away from him and left behind an unusual emptiness. 

"I love you too, Stiles." 

Still completely dazed by the orgasm Jackson didn’t recognize as Stiles knelt between his legs and rolled the condom on. His thighs was raised and without much resistance Stiles entered him. 

"Stiles!"

He felt so filled so completely. Jackson had no words for his condition. His body was still not come back from his high and was again driven higher. In his head words were formed which were immediately killed by other thoughts. Everything blurred into an impenetrable mass of pleasure.  
On the edge as he got that Stiles continues talked to him. 

"Fuck Jacks you're so tight." 

"You're so hot." 

"You were born for this." 

He would have liked said something. Something. But not one cheesy phrase did come from his lips. Not another "I love you". The only thing that came from his throat were inhuman sounds.  
Was that what Lydia had felt with him? He had never lost her way.  
Was that another werewolf thing?  
Was it normal?  
…

Suddenly he had the feeling to completely fuse with Stiles. It felt like as if he could feel what the other felt. Not that he fucked himself, rather mentally. A completely bodiless feeling detached from everything that burdened him.  
Blinking, he opened his eyes and was amazed to see that not even realize that had he closed them.  
Stiles leaned over him, his cheeks flushed, sweat on his forehead, his eyes completely focused on Jackson. A steady rhythm let their bodys melt more and more together. Until Jackson didn’t know where he ended and where Stiles began.  
Their band was strengthened, their partnership was sealed with this act.  
There was no looking back.  
There was only Jackson and Stiles!  
Hold Searching Jackson clawed in Stiles back, his legs wrapped around the hips of the other. Completely naturally he laid his throat open for his boyfriend, open for his mate.  
Yes maybe it was a sign of subservience.  
For him it was the symbol of his love.  
At that moment it was as conscious as never before for him. If Stiles would be a werewolf then he would be an Alpha. It was logical and it was more than obvious.  
But Stiles wasn’t a wolf and never wanted to be one. He didn’t need it, not like Jackson.  
That was his real strength.  
And the feeling at once was there.  
The feeling after he had sought all his life and he could find no one who could give him no.  
Stiles was secureness. He was home, he was warmth, he was understanding, he was unconditionally.  
And all the burden he carried with him that had drawn him like a stone getting down suddenly disappeared.  
Jackson floated.  
Tears ran down his cheeks while he laughed.

"Jacks? Babe are you okay? "

The concern in Stiles voice reinforced this feeling even more.

"Yes ... yes ... I want it never ends Stiles. No more ... Stiles ... "

"Never Jackson, never." Gasped Stiles.

"You're mine."

The rhythm was uncontrolled, harder and faster.

"God yes Jacks yours all alone!" Groaned Stiles.

"And I am yours." Moaned Jackson.

Nothing in the world could stop the coming orgasm. His muscles were contracting convulsively. His body bucked one last time.  
And the moment in which he slipped over the edge Stiles bite gently in his bared throat

 

********************************************************

 

When Jackson came through the kitchen door, half asleep, he almost fell backwards into the living room.  
Not only that at the kitchen table Peter and John sat and drank coffee. The complete pack had gathered in the small kitchen. and everyone looked at him. 

"Did you have a nice evening?" Derek asked. 

He tried to hide his smile behind his cup.  
It would be pointless now to run away. Especially when the pack helped him to win Stiles for him. 

"Yes." He nodded. 

"Have you crushed Stiles so that he can’t get out of bed?" 

Isaac leaned against the sink and just did not even try to hide his curiosity. 

"I ... I ..."

Jackson felt the blush rising in him .

" Ohhh . " Came it simultaneously from Lydia and Allison.

Scott looked at him confused.

"Did you hurt him Jackson? If you hurt him, I'll kill you ! "

"For what self-healing powers are not all good. " Muttered Ethan and Danny nudged his boyfriend with a grin in the ribs.

"Didn’t think that that is in the little one , you look totally fuc ... "

Lydia held her manicured fingers over Aiden's mouth.

"It's ok Lydia I am now accustomed to a lot more." John sighed.

"This probably means we spend more time in my home."

Peter put his arm around the shoulder of the sheriff.

"Two sexually akitve werewolves in a house are a bit much. Well one active wolf."

The last sentence Peter whispered in John's ear, but Jackson had heard him and ran now even redder .

"When you're done with making fun of us could someone explain why you all here?"  
.  
The growling voice of Stiles came up behind Jackson and he relaxed completely when he felt the arm of the other in his back.

"Peter has sent a text message to us all of us for breakfast." Said Isaac.

Groaning Stiles leaned his head against Jackson's shoulder.

"What have I done to deserve this? I've never done anything bad. "

"We could also go back to your room." Suggested Jackson. 

"With a pack of werewolves in the kitchen wich can hear everything what we do? Better not. In the end they still scratch the door because they want to participate. "Muttered Stiles. 

"There is only one who can make the little princess happyr." Jackson murmured back. 

And the smile that the two shared said more than a thousand words.


End file.
